1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a test mode circuit capable of performing a test mode operation and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory device stores input data and outputs stored data. Semiconductor devices are formed semiconductor materials such as silicon (Si) germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device loses its stored data without a constant source of power. Volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM) devices, dynamic RAM (DRAM) devices, synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) devices, and the like. A non-volatile memory device retains its stored data even without power. Non-volatile memory includes read only memory (ROM) devices, programmable ROM (PROM) devices, electrically programmable ROM (EPROM) devices, electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM) devices, flash memory devices, phase-change RAM (PRAM) devices, magnetic RAM (MRAM) devices, resistive RAM (RRAM) devices, ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) devices, and the like. Flash memory devices are classified into two categories, the NOR type and the NAND type.
To screen out semiconductor devices that are defective at the time of production, testing may be performed by connecting a test apparatus to the semiconductor devices through their pads. During testing, multiple pads on each semiconductor device may be connected to the test apparatus. In order to test multiple semiconductor devices with a single test apparatus at the same time, the test operation needs to be performed with a reduced number of pads for each semiconductor device.